


You Matter To Me

by icequeen57



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Communication, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Past Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), like they kissed but it didn't go anywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icequeen57/pseuds/icequeen57
Summary: Luke finally figures out his shit. The only problem is he doesn't know how to deal with being in love with his best friend. Thank God for Julie.Luke is miraculously able to pull his head out of his ass, then things get.......Spicy.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina, Emily Patterson & Mitch Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 215
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	You Matter To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and forgot about it, so it just kinda happened

Reggie did not think this was how his day was gonna go.

He woke up, he went to Julie's kitchen to talk at Ray and watch him make breakfast. Then after Julie and Carlos went to school and Ray went to run errands, he went to the studio. Alex had gone out to hang out with Willie, and Luke was, well, Reggie didn't know where. Reggie went to the couch and was mindlessly plucking the strings of his bass. Reggie really didn't have a whole lot going on. Not like Luke and Alex. All he had was the band. 

Reggie was a little lonely, but he would get over it. He didn't want to be the reason the others stayed around if it was only to make him feel better. He started strumming some random cord when Luke popped into the room. 

Luke was worked up over something. Reggie stood up. “Hey, man, what’s wrong?” Reggie started walking over to Luke, but Luke beat him to it. Luke was barreling into Reggie. Luke wrapped his arms around Reggie tightly. Reggie was freaking out slightly. The last time he’d seen Luke like this was after he’d run away. Reggie held onto Luke just as tightly. 

Reggie stumbled backwards taking Luke with him and sat them on the couch. It was at this point Reggie noticed that Luke was shaking. Reggie was growing more confused and worried by the second. 

Luke loosened his grip on Reggie and pulled back a little. Their faces were extremely close together, which wasn't all together a new occurrence, seeing as that they got pretty close to each other when they were singing, but Luke had never looked at him like this before.

Luke leaned up and pressed his lips to Reggie’s. Reggie froze, only processing that it felt better that he ever imagined. It only lasted a second or two. Reggie pulled back and stared at Luke. Then Reggie put a hand on the back of Luke’s neck, very similar to when Luke was trying to prove their ‘chemistry’, and kissed Luke. He kissed Luke with all the passion and affection he’d felt for Luke since the moment they met. 

It didn't take long for Reggie to feel Luke’s hands everywhere. They were on his back, his chest, his hips, his waist, and his shoulders. Luke was never one for staying idle for long. It wasn't out of character when suddenly Luke was running his tongue over Reggie’s bottom lip. Reggie gasped, and Luke took the opportunity to stick his tongue in Reggie’s mouth.

Reggie didn’t know how long they were kissing, but eventually Luke pulled back. They were both panting, and Reggie couldn't take his eyes off Luke's lips. They were swollen and red and wet. Reggie was sure he looked similar, but he thought it looked so much better on Luke. Reggie leaned over and kissed all around Luke’s face. His cheeks, his eyes, his forehead, his temple, everywhere. Luke was laughing, trying to get Reggie to kiss him again, but Reggie wasn't having it. He ended up kissing his way across Luke’s jaw and down his throat. Reggie was starting to bite and suck on Luke’s neck. It was better than he imagined. Imagined. Reggie pulled back and looked at Luke. The moan of disapproval that came out of Luke’s mouth nearly broke Reggie’s self-control. 

“Luke?”

“Mmm?”

“Not that I’m complaining, but what are we doing?”

“Well we were making out.” Luke didn’t want to talk right now. He just wanted to kiss Reggie. 

Reggie put a little more distance between them. “You know what I mean.”

Luke deflated and leaned his head against Reggie’s shoulder. If he were gonna talk about it, he couldn't be looking at Reggie. “I just, I realized that out of everything in my life, you have always been the one person I could count on. It’s always been you that made me feel safe and welcome, and you put up with me when I’m an ass, and when I’m stubborn, and when I think that no one in the world understands me, you do. It’s always been you.”

Reggie didn't know what to say. “What, what about you and Julie? I thought you were,” he trailed off. 

Luke rolled his eyes, “I told you, I have chemistry with everyone I sing with. I love her, I really do, but she’s more like my, well. Shit she had a good phrase for it. What was it...Platonic soulmates.” Luke stopped, lifted his head so he was looking at Reggie again, and said “She’s family, and she always will be, but you.” Luke cupped Reggie’s cheek, “When I think about what I want to do most in this world it's you. Oh fuck, that sounded better in my head. Maybe I should stop talking.” 

Reggie smiled and grabbed the collar of Luke’s shirt, “Sounds like a good idea.”

“Maybe you should stop talking too.”

“Maybe you should make me.” Reggie smiled, and Luke surged forward for another kiss. It was filled with everything Luke couldn't find the words to say.

Reggie pushed forward, giving everything he had, countering Luke unsaid word for unsaid word. Luke swung his leg over Reggie, so he was sitting in Reggie’s lap. Kissing Reggie felt right. 

He pulled at Reggie’s flannel, leaving Reggie in only the tank top, that Luke was pretty sure was his. Reggie’s hands were under his shirt, his hands were cool on Luke's heated skin. Luke didn't realize that the moan he heard was from him until he felt Reggie smile. 

Reggie pulled back, only for a moment, to pull at Luke’s shirt. Luke got the hint and tried to pull it off himself, but he got stuck. Reggie smiled and instead of helping Luke untangle his arms from the shirt, he simply started kissing Luke’s neck. Luke was somewhat annoyed at not being able to touch Reggie, but it felt too good. He did manage to get free, but it took a while. Luke was very distracted by Reggie’s mouth on his chest, and his tongue on his neck. Luke didn’t know his neck was so sensitive until Reggie spent a good while on the spot just under his ear. 

Luke couldn't think about anything else besides Reggie. Everything was Reggie, his hands, his hips, his mouth. Luke was a mess. Luke grabbed Reggie’s shoulders and held on for dear life. “ _Baby,_ please.” Luke didn't know what he was asking for, but Reggie stopped kissing him and leaned back.

Luke very much did not like this. He let out an involuntary whine at the loss. Reggie took off his shirt. Oh, but Luke liked that, he liked that a lot. Reggie leaned back up and kissed Luke. Luke really liked the feel of Reggie’s skin on his chest. Reggie bit Luke’s lip and pulled his hair, and Luke’s hips grinded down. He swore he saw stars. Then Reggie was pulling his hair again, and Luke found it hard to catch his breath. 

Reggie was thriving on the noises coming out of Luke. The whimpers, the little mewls, and the purrs of pleasure. They made Reggie feel like there was fire in his blood. It was like Reggie was addicted to making Luke feel good. When Reggie imagined this before, when he fantasized about this, it was usually Luke who was calling the shots. Reggie however was not complaining about this turn of events.

Reggie stopped kissing Luke’s lips to move down to his jaw, then his neck, then down his chest. Reggie planted a hand on Luke’s back and made sure that Luke wouldn't fall as he leaned back. Luke put a hand on Reggie’s knees. Reggie stopped moving when he reached Luke’s waistband. He kissed above it and looked at Luke. 

Luke was staring down at Reggie with a mixture of endearment and desire. “Do you want me to…” Reggie gestured to Luke’s jeans. “We don't have to, but if you want to.”

Luke nodded frantically, “Yes, yes, baby yes, but kiss me?” Who was Reggie to say no. Reggie pulled Luke back up and kissed him, while his hands undid the button on Luke’s jeans. The kiss was quick, and it made Luke feel dizzy. Luke was starting to get lost in the moment, he was starting to get lost in Reggie. Reggie was about to try and pull Luke’s jeans down out of the way, when Luke grabbed Reggie’s wrist “wait, just a second.” Reggie stopped. “Can we go, like, upstairs?” 

Reggie smiled, and nodded. Reggie thought if he spoke, he would break the moment. He really wasn't sure what he was doing, nor did he feel as confident as he let on, but Luke didn’t need to know that. Luke climbed off of Reggie’s lap and then pulled Reggie to follow him. When they were standing, Luke wound his hands in Reggie’s hair, and held Reggie’s forehead to his own. Luke and Reggie were smiling and laughing. Reggie had never felt more content and happier in his life, well afterlife. After standing there for a moment, Luke started to walk backwards, towards the Loft, when both of them popped out of the room. When they appeared in the loft, they tripped and fell on the bed. They both looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

Reggie had a feeling that he looked as ridiculous as he felt but he didn’t care. He was with Luke, who he cared about more than anything else in the entire world. Luke who then got in his lap again and pressed Reggie back into the mattress. He kissed Reggie and pulled on Reggie’s hair. Reggie was pliant under Luke’s hands and Luke pushed Reggie down on the bed. Again, they were laughing. It felt so good being like this with Luke. It was like everything and nothing had changed. They stayed like that for a while, just laughing and kissing, enjoying the moment. Neither one of them could tell who had escalated it, who started grinding their hips into the other, but it happened. They were both still shirtless, and Luke’s pants were still undone. 

Reggie was holding onto Luke’s hips so tightly that Luke knew they would bruise, but he didn’t care. Luke didn't care about the bruises, the hickies, or the fact that they were so loud that he was sure the neighbors could hear them. Well that is, if they could be heard. All he cared about was Reggie under him, Reggie who was making the most delicious noises. Reggie, who was usually just taking what he was given, was now taking what he wanted. What he wanted was Luke. 

Reggie shuddered. It wasn't a bad shudder, but he had never felt this before. He had never done this before, and he was a little overwhelmed. But this was Luke, one of his best friends, and being around Luke always made him feel better. At some point Reggie must have gotten lost in thought because the next thing he knew was Luke asking him something. 

“What?” Reggie asked breathless. 

“How far do you want to go?”

Reggie didn't know. He liked this, he liked what they were doing, but he was playing it all by ear. “I’ve never done this before,” he blurted out.

“With a guy?”

“With anyone.”

“Oh.” Reggie closed his eyes. He could feel his heart sink. God why did he say that. He should have just kept his mouth shut, but he thought Luke would never judge him. Not for this. Reggie took a deep breath and opened his eyes. It was time to face the music. 

“Hey, you know I don't care about that, right?” Luke cupped Reggie’s cheek. “I won't do anything you don't want me to; we don’t even have to do anything. I need you to know that.” 

“Have you ever…I mean with a guy?” Luke made a face, “You don't have to answer that. I can't believe I asked you.”

Luke rubbed the back of his neck “Yeah once. It was, um, when I was dating Alex.”

“You dated Alex?”

“Yeah you didn't know?” Luke had figured Reggie just kind of knew. It’s not like they were subtle about it. 

“No, I didn't know. I just thought that if my best friends were dating, they would have told me. Why didn’t you tell me? Did you think I would react badly or something?” Reggie let his annoyance seep into his tone. He sat up, forcing Luke to sit on Reggie’s lap instead of towering over him.

“I mean,” Luke tried to lighten the mood but failed horribly. 

“I’m not upset because you were together, I’m upset because I'm only finding out 25 years after the fact.” Reggie took a breath. “Did you not trust me?”

“Of course we trust you, but we didn't think it was a big deal. We dated for a few months, before we decided we were better off friends. I'm sorry.” Luke looked at Reggie with the puppy dog eyes and Reggie knew he couldn't stay mad at him. He could still be hurt though. Reggie remembered all the times Jules had informed them that it was a side effect of being a 17-year-old boy not to think things through. Reggie didn't believe that they did it maliciously, it wasn't like them. 

Reggie rolled his eyes, “I forgive you. I’m still a little upset, but I forgive you both. Anything else you’ve been keeping from me?” 

“I love you.”

Reggie stopped. He felt numb. “You don’t need to tell me you love me if you don't mean it. In fact, I would rather you didn’t.”

“What, what are you talking about?” Luke was taken aback. This was not the reaction he’d been expecting. 

“I've already forgiven you; you don't need to try and make me feel better.” Reggie was back to looking at anything other than the boy who was still on top of him, who Reggie had to stop reminding himself, was nearly naked. This boy who just told him that he loved him. Reggie didn’t let himself think it was true. 

Reggie had seen Love. He'd also seen what lying about love was. He’d seen it in his parents, when they yelled at each other, when they used each other's deepest insecurities against each other. Reggie knew true Love. He knew he Loved Alex and Julie and Luke and Ray and Carlos. He Loved his parents who argued about how stupid he was, and he Loved Bobby who betrayed them. Reggie knew faking ‘love’ would break him one day, and he refused to let Luke do that to him. 

While Reggie was stewing in his past, Luke was in shock. How could this wonderful boy in front of him, not believe Luke loved him. Luke had figured it out earlier, before he came to the studio. 

Actually, it took him overhearing a conversion from his parents to make him realize. Luke had noticed that after Julie had given his mom the song he wrote for her, she would go and sit in his room. It was the same as the day he ran away, minus a few dishes he’d left. She would just go and sit on his bed, trying to remember him. 

Emily would think back to when Luke was small. When he was so full of life and laughter. She would think of the day they got him his guitar. It was from a garage sale down the street. As soon as Luke saw it, he fell in love with it. Mitch thought it would be a good outlet for his energy. It would teach him discipline. Emily just knew it would make her boy happy, so they got it for him. He played it every time he could, morning, night, it didn't matter. Then Luke made friends who also played something or other. Emily couldn't think about Luke without thinking about Alex, Reggie, and Bobby. Luke loved those boys, and they loved him. She remembered the day they said they were going to be in a band. Emily and Mitch had been hesitant, but Luke didn’t listen to them. He always was headstrong. 

After the band had been formed, she noticed the boys at the house more. Well, she noticed Alex and Reggie over more. She knew Luke had had a relationship with Alex, but Luke had never told her explicitly. She knew he liked who he liked, but he never told her about Alex. She wondered why sometimes, if it was because she and Mitch had begun to push back about the band, or if it had something to do with the fact that Luke had a problem of assuming people just knew things without him telling them. She’d always thought he’d grow out of it. 

She also remembered when Reggie would show up sometimes. He would always look so tired. She remembered one time, not long before Luke had run away, that Reggie came over. He had a black eye and a long scratch down his cheek. She tried to help him, but he pushed her away. He just kept asking for Luke. She made sure he was at least sitting down before she got Luke. 

When she said Reggie was there and he was hurt, Luke bolted. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but she was coming back with water and some snacks, when she heard Luke. He was talking so softly, she paused. She’d never heard so much worry, and what she could only describe as love, in his voice. She left the water and food and left them alone. She figured that if they needed her, Luke would get her. 

Emily was lost in memories when Mitch walked in. Luke knew his dad couldn't see him, but he could see his dad. Luke felt his chest tighten. “Hi honey.” 

“Hey.”

“What are you thinking about?”

She looked like she was trying not to cry, “Oh the usual. Remembering. Wondering.” 

“Darling,” Mitch sighed, “You know you’ll drive yourself crazy wondering.” 

“Right back at ‘cha.” She got up from the bed and went to look at a picture of Sunset Curve. “Do you think he ever told Reggie?”

Mitch’s laugh was watery, “What that he was in love with him, no. I don’t even think Lukas knew. Do you remember how long it took me to realize I loved you?”

“I remember you at 17. Just as head strong, and just as oblivious,” she smiled. 

Unbeknownst to them, Luke was not only watching them, but was now having a small meltdown. What were they talking about, him being in love with Reggie? Sure, he loved Reggie, Reggie was family, but he wasn’t in love with Reggie. Reggie was always there for him, even when Luke probably didn't deserve it. Reggie always made Luke feel special, like what he had to say meant something. Luke never felt like he was disappointing Reggie. Sure, they had chemistry, but Luke had chemistry with everyone. And so what if Luke liked spending time with Reggie, if he liked writing songs with Reggie, if he read every country song Reggie put in his journal because Reggie wrote them. Being around Reggie made him feel alive, it made him happy. 

A lightbulb went off in his head. 

Oh. _Oh_. Oh my god. Luke was in love with Reggie. What no. That wasn’t possible. There was no way he was in love with Reggie. No way. Luke began to think of Reggie. Of his smile and his laugh. Of the times that they had fallen asleep on the couch in the studio and woken up tangled together. Luke's arms wrapped around Reggie; Reggie’s legs tangled with his. Luke had never felt so right, so calm. Luke thought of all the times they had sung at the same mic, just inches apart, and Luke thought of all the times he was tempted to just close the distance. 

God damn it, Luke was in love with Reggie. He was deeply, truly, unequivocally in love with Reggie. 

Luke couldn't be there anymore. He also couldn't be at the studio because that's where Reggie would be. He went to the only other place he could think of. The school. 

Luke needed to find Julie. She would know what to do. Luke was lucky, Julie was on lunch when he showed up. She was in the music room, practicing with Flynn. At least she was with someone in the know. She wouldn't sound as crazy talking to no one if her friend knew about the ghosts. 

“Julie! I really need to talk to you.”

“Luke! What have I said about doing that?” 

Flynn giggled, “Do I need to leave you too alone?” She smirked. 

“Yes, please, Julie I really need to talk to you.” Luke thanked anyone who was listening that she only gave him a weird look and then asked Flynn to give them a few moments. 

“Okay you have my attention, what’s so important?”

“I’m in love with Reggie.”

Julie paused. Luke prepared for the worst. She smiled. “Oh, I thought you would never figure it out.”

“You knew?” How did everyone know but him?

“I think everyone but Reggie knows you’re in love with him.” She looked at his face. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, no, I don’t know. I just. I don’t know how to be in love with him. I mean he’s Reggie. He’s my best friend, and I can’t lose him. He means too much to me, but I don’t know how to act around him now. I mean what if I do something stupid and he ends up leaving the band?” 

Julie was surprised to see Luke freaking out like this. He always seemed so suave and flirty, so this loss of composure was strange. She also noticed the deflection. Saying Reggie was going to leave the band and not him. A small part of her wondered if he ever acted like this when he thought he was in love with her. Did he nearly wear a hole in the floor by his pacing or was he so oblivious that he didn't realize he was acting lovesick?

She thought back to the day that they were writing a song, at this moment she couldn’t tell you which one, and they got close. Closer than ever before, and more charged than ever before. He kissed her. He kissed her and she felt nothing. Not joy, not sparks, just nothing. She pulled back and saw the look on his face. He didn't feel anything either. Neither of them knew what to do. This wasn't how this was meant to go. She knew she loved him, but at that moment, she realized, that it just wasn't romantic. That was a conversation she didn’t want to relive right now.

She turned her attention back to Luke. “Hey,” he didn’t respond. “Luke.” Still nothing. “Luke!” He stopped. 

“Uhh, yeah.”

“I’m not gonna tell anyone, but I think you need to tell Reggie.”

“What?” Luke shrieked. “Are you crazy? Why would I tell him just so he can tell me he hates me?”

“Ok. He is not going to hate you,” she walked over and put her hands on his shoulders. “Even if he doesn’t feel the same way, which I’m not saying either way, he will always be your Reggie. He is your family first, and he loves you.” Luke smiled. “That being said, you will never know if you don’t tell him.”

Luke knew she was right. She normally was about this kind of thing. Luke was going to go back to the studio and tell Reggie exactly how he felt.

That is not what happened. 

Luke saw Reggie on the couch, looking really pretty and Luke felt something rise in his chest. He looked so worried and Luke needed to touch him. Luke was regretting his decision to not just say what he felt before they got this far.

Luke didn’t know he was crying until Reggie was wiping his cheek. Oh. 

Reggie didn't know what he expected, but Luke crying wasn’t it. Luke wasn't one for crying, he normally just got grumpy when he was upset. Luke would grumble for a little while, then when either he or Alex would bother him enough until he told them what was pouting about. Crying though, that didn't happen often.

Luke placed his hand on Reggie’s hand that was on his face. His laugh was humorless, “Reggie, I loved you, and I mean that. I’m not saying that to hurt you, or to make you feel better. It’s just a fact.” Luke looked deep into Reggie’s eyes. “Grass is green, I’m in a ghost band, and I am entirely in love with you.”

Reggie was tearing up. “I…” he took a shuddering breath, “I’ve seen love. I've seen what it does to people. Love is nothing but pain and yelling and finding every way possible to destroy each other. Love means losing you and I can't deal with that. Okay? I can’t lose you, I can’t.”

Luke paused; it had never even occurred to him. “Reggie, baby, look at me.” Luke rested his fingers on Reggie’s chin, gently nudging him until he looked at Luke. “We, this, what we have, is nothing like your parents,” Reggie tried to interrupt, but Luke shushed him. “No, I’m talking now. I love you, and nothing is going to change that. Not time, not death, and not anything you are about to say. Loving you doesn’t mean you are gonna lose me. We are not your parents, we aren't gonna fight all the time, or hate each other, or anything like that. We are not going to be anything other than us. You with your country songs, and your big heart, and the way you make me laugh. Loving you will never be a problem.” 

Reggie couldn't stop the tears running down his cheeks. Reggie kissed him. It was salty and just messy from their crying, but it was theirs. It was everything. 

Reggie stopped, “But what if,” Luke cut him off. 

“No, no ‘what if’s, no nothing. I don't have all the answers, but I do know this. You mean everything to me, you’re my best friend. I would rather fade into nothing than ever do anything to hurt you. Do you trust me?”

Damn Luke for using his old obsession with Disney movies against him. “I trust you. Can you promise me something?”

“Anything.”

“Can you promise to never lie to be me, and if for some reason you stop loving me, you tell me? I don't think I could handle you lying about loving me, then hating me. ”  
  
“I promise I will never lie to you, especially about loving you. There is also nothing you could ever do to make me stop loving you, nothing.”

“Even if I keep putting my songs in your journal?”

“Even then. I mean it’s not our style, but they are good songs.”

“Wait, you read them?”

  
  
“Of course I did, you gave them to me.”

“I thought, well you never, oh. Kiss me?”

  
  
Luke did not have to be asked twice. It started off fairly tame, but the heat was there. They were still a mess from crying, but they didn't care. They had each other. 

The kissing slowly got more intense, and again neither one could tell who escalated it, but they were grinding again. Reggie fell back again, puling Luke closer. He stroked his hands down Luke’s bear arms, then his sides down to Luke’s hips. From Luke’s hips to his ass. He trailed his hand back up, and on the way down he hooked his thumb into the waistband of Luke’s jeans, and tugged. Luke pulled back and laid his head on Reggie’s chest. 

“Is this okay?”

Luke was panting, “Yes, baby, are you sure?” Reggie nodded and smiled. Luke kissed him again. Reggie and Luke both tried to get Luke’s pants off, but it turned into a mess of hands and smiles. 

After a few minutes of struggling, Luke grabbed Reggie’s wrists and placed them on the bed by his head. “Will you let me handle this? “Luke laughed. Reggie, who was not expecting that, could only nod. Luke shimmied out of his pants and kicked them off. He felt a little underdressed, looking at Reggie. 

Reggie hooked his arms around Luke’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was chaste in comparison to what they were doing mere minutes ago, but it still took Luke’s breath away. Reggie ended the kiss and just looked into Luke's eyes for a moment. Luke put his hands on Reggie’s waste and slid them down over his clothed hips. Reggie nodded. 

Luke kissed him again as he slowly undid the button, undid the zipper, and reached under Reggie’s pants to grab his hips. “You never answered my question.” 

“What, uh, what question?” Luke was kissing along his jaw. 

“How far do you want to go?”

Reggie stopped. His arms fell to his sides, his hands resting on Luke’s knees that were caging his hips. He looked anywhere but Luke.

He didn’t know, he knew he was hesitant to go all the way, he was a little drained from their emotional conversation. “I um, I know I don't want to go like, all the way. I just, I don’t want to go that far right now, especially after earlier, I just. I like this, it’s nice, but I don't know. I don't have a lot of experience in this. Would it, I mean like, would it be okay if I touched you? I know this sounds really weird and really unsexy, but I want to. I want to make you feel good. You don't have to say yes, and if you do say yes it will probably be really bad, but I just like, want.”

Luke didn’t say anything. Luke didn’t even breathe. Reggie was preparing himself for the worst.

Contrary to Reggie’s belief, Luke did not look even slightly creeped out. Luke’s eyes were blown wide, filled with want and desire. His lips were parted, swollen and wet, and Reggie saw Luke run his tongue over them. 

“Luke?”

Luke snapped out of his stupor and started nodding his head, “Yes, yes, that is good. Baby that is very good. Whatever you want, I really want that too. Very hot, not weird, not weird at all. Just,” Luke was trying to get a hold of himself. He did not expect that to come out of Reggie. He looked so nervous, but he sounded like sin. He tightened his hold on Reggie’s hips, if only to ground himself. Reggie wouldn’t need to touch him at all with a mouth like that. 

Reggie lifted his hands to rest on Luke’s waist, and Luke kissed him again. Reggie moved a hand to rest on the back of Luke’s thigh, then he whispered “Luke.”

Luke got distracted, and Reggie used that distraction to flip them over. It didn't go smoothly by any means. Luke’s arms flailed out and hit Reggie’s head, Reggie’s elbow in Luke’s stomach. It was a mess. For a few seconds after, they didn't dare move. Then they burst out laughing at the absurdity. 

“Sorry,” Luke smiled up at him. 

“My fault,” Reggie was still giggling. Reggie made himself comfortable between Luke’s legs. This gave his hands the chance to run over Luke’s abs. He’d wanted to do that for a _long_ time. Luke laughed. “Luke,” Luke didn't like the tilt of Reggie’s voice, “Are you ticklish?”

“No.” It was no use; Reggie was grinning like a mad man. He ran his hands down Luke’s stomach again, only this time using his nails just slightly. Luke jerked and burst out laughing. 

“Reggie, please,” now Reggie was laughing. 

“Please what, Lukas.” Luke somehow managed to grab Reggie’s wrists, and pull Reggie in for a kiss. That was one way to make Reggie stop the tickle war. They were smiling into the kiss. 

Luke let go of Reggie’s wrists in favor of grabbing the back of Reggie’s neck and threading his other hand through his hair. Reggie dragged one hand down Luke’s side, causing goosebumps to rise. Then Reggie’s hand was on Luke’s thigh again. Then it was barely touching the outline of the bulge in Luke’s underwear. Luke gasped. 

“Okay?”

Luke was having a hard time getting the words out. “Yes, very.”

Reggie was a little more confident when he tried to touch again. His fingers were a little firmer. He stroked up and down Luke’s length. Reggie had also gone from kissing Luke’s mouth, to marking his neck, then down his chest. Without Reggie to muffle Luke, he was defining. It was music to Reggie’s ears, being the cause of the noises. Reggie smirked. 

Luke was still holding onto Reggie by his hair, but his grip was starting to get tighter. One of his hands moved to hold onto Reggie’s upper arm. Luke was starting to get wound tighter and tighter. He could feel the heat in his belly start to get worse. He felt like he was going to snap. Luke’s downfall was the wet heat of Reggie’s mouth as he laid open mouth kisses on Luke’s dick through his underwear. That was the moment that threw Luke over the edge. The only words were ‘yes’ ‘fuck’ and to Reggie’s immense satisfaction, his name. 

When Luke came down from his high Reggie had moved. Reggie was curled up beside Luke with his chin on Luke’s head. One of Reggie’s hands was stroking his hair the other was rubbing small circles into Luke’s hip. Luke turned his head and kissed Reggie’s collarbone.

“Are you back now?” Reggie's voice was soft, but amused. 

What Luke meant to say was “I’ll always come back to you.” What came out was muffled by Luke’s face in Reggie’s chest and because Luke was blissed out. Reggie knew what he meant. 

Luke moved his arm, that had at some point ended up between them, to wrap around Reggie. He noticed that Reggie was still hard. He looked up. “Reggie?”

“Mm.”

“Can I, like is it okay if I,” Luke was still trying to get his brain online. “Can I help with that?” Luke gestured down. 

“Luke.” Reggie smiled, “You don't have to. Not because I got you off, okay? This isn't a tit-for-tat thing.”

Luke didn't like Reggie’s tone. Like he expected for Luke to not want to, and for Luke to ask out of, what obligation. Luke leaned back, shifting so he was still in Reggie’s arms, but so he could see Reggie’s face. Luke pouted at Reggie. “I didn't think it was, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to.” Reggie opened his mouth, but Luke continued. “I really want to go down on you, but not because you made me come. I love you and I want to make you feel good. If you don't want to, that's one thing, but saying no because you think I don't want to is another.” Luke wondered how else he could say it, how he could get it through Reggie’s thick skull. 

Reggie was staring at Luke; his eyes were wide, and his mouth was parting. He was fully prepared to deal with it later, thinking that it wasn't that important. He didn't want to force Luke into something he wasn't comfortable with. It never occurred to him that Luke would want to get him off. Reggie was realizing a lot of things recently. 

Reggie leaned into Luke and kissed him. It was soft and gentle but filled with love and passion. “Yeah, Luke. Please?” 

Luke didn't have to be told twice. He climbed so he was laying on Reggie instead of beside him. They kissed, Reggie resting one hand on Luke’s arm, the other on his waist. It was nice, Luke thought, having Reggie’s hands on him. Luke started to kiss every part of skin he could reach. Reggie’s face, his neck, his shoulders, his chest, his arms. Luke paused when he reached Reggie’s pants. 

“Do you want these off?”

“What, yes yes, off.” Reggie laughed and lifted his hips to help Luke. Luke in turn laughed not unkindly at Reggie’s eagerness. God, he loved this boy. It took a little maneuvering for Luke to get Reggie’s pants off, but it was worth it. 

Luke stared at Reggie, in what Reggie would dare to call reverence. Like Reggie was the most important person alive or dead. It made Reggie’s face heat up and turn his head away. Luke grabbed Reggie’s chin and looked him dead in the eyes. “You’re gorgeous, Reg.” 

Reggie could feel himself getting hotter from the genuineness of the complement. Luke said it like it was a fact, like it meant something. Like Reggie meant something. Reggie reached for Luke and he went willingly. His head was nestled into the crook of Reggie’s neck, and Reggie’s arms were around Luke. They stayed like that for a moment, just being with each other. 

Luke liked the feeling of being held, he always had. He liked physical affection, mostly small things, like small touches, a hand on a shoulder, a hug. So, this, this was very nice. He felt safe, and content. Reggie always gave the best hugs. Then he heard it. At first, Luke thought his mind was playing tricks on him, but no he heard correctly. “I love you.” Those were the words out of Reggie’s mouth. 

As already mentioned, Reggie didn't have a good relationship with the word love. To him, the word was a lie that was meant to keep people content in their miserable lives. It kept his parents together, it kept them miserable, their love for each other, and their ‘love’ for him. It was that love that made them scream at each other over Reggie, that made Reggie feel like he was a burden, like he was a waste. It was only after meeting Alex and Luke and Bobby that Reggie let himself believe that maybe love was real. When Reggie was alive, they were the only people who made him feel like a person and not an object to be bartered over. The guys made him happy, and they were the only family he’d ever needed. Then they died. Then they found out that one of the handful of people that Reggie had ever loved erased him. Bobby made the world forget he ever existed. It broke Reggie’s heart. 

But here, with Luke in his arms, the only thing Reggie could think of to describe the warmth in his chest, the peace in his soul, and the feeling in his heart, is love. It terrified Reggie to say it, but he had to say it. 

Luke pulled back and looked at Reggie. Reggie was staring at Luke. Luke felt a tear roll down his cheek. Reggie wiped it away. “Luke, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, everything is good. Really good. Perfect.” Luke smiled and kissed Reggie. Reggie threaded one hand through Luke’s hair. Luke could feel Reggie’s nails scratching his head and moaned. Reggie smiled into the kiss. Luke ran his tongue over Reggie’s lip, then bit it. Reggie let out a squeak, and tugged Luke’s hair just a little. 

They continued their back and forth, trying to make the other louder. Reggie tried to tickle Luke, but as soon as Luke felt Reggie’s hands drift down his stomach ever so slightly, Luke grabbed his wrist and pinned them down. Reggie didn’t expect to find that as hot as he did. Luke then began to bite Reggie’s neck, which at this point, Reggie was sure was bruised to all hell. It probably wasn't as bad as Luke’s neck, though. Reggie saw the red splotches that littered Luke’s neck, and felt a weird sort of pride. He was the only one allowed to do that, to make Luke feel good. To kiss that spot behind his ear. 

Reggie was reveling in Luke’s attention. Luke’s hands on him felt like fire. His own were in the same spot Luke had pinned them a moment or so ago. Reggie felt like there was fire in his veins and music in his heart. Luke’s lips were at the waistband of Reggie’s underwear. He stopped to look at Reggie’s face. Reggie answered the silent question. 

Luke hooked his fingers in the waistband and began to pull down. Reggie’s cock sprang up, free of its confines. Reggie gasped as the cool air hit his sensitive skin. Luke continued to watch Reggie’s face as he leaned down and licked a stripe up Reggie’s cock. Reggie who was not expecting _that_ grabbed the sheets with one hand and Luke’s head with the other. Luke did it again, encouraged by Reggie’s reaction. Reggie moaned. Luke smiled. 

Luke placed his hands on Reggie’s hips, pinning them down. Then he placed the tip of Reggie’s cock in his mouth and sucked. He took great satisfaction in Reggie moaning his name. 

Reggie sounded like a broken record, only saying ‘Luke’ and ‘please.’ He didn't know what he was begging for. He felt like a taut string, ready for Luke to play.

It didn't take long for Reggie to orgasm. It was a mixture of Luke’s mouth working literal magic, and the overwhelming feeling of right. Like this was the only place he was meant to be, with Luke. Reggie had never felt more at home in his skin. 

Reggie didn't know he blacked out until he came to. It was the first time he’d ever gotten off by someone else, and God was it good. Reggie didn't know if it was because it was another person, or if it was because it was Luke. Reggie heard Luke humming something that he didn't recognize, but it was nice. 

Reggie was shivering. He had always run cold and being naked didn't help matters. Sure, Luke was hot, in more ways than one, but it wasn't enough. 

Luke felt him shivering, “Are you cold?” but before Reggie could answer Luke was already pulling the blanket around him. Reggie smiled, leaving it to Luke to take care of him. Luke leaned over the bed and grabbed one of his flannels and handed it to Reggie. Reggie wrapped it around himself and buried his nose in the collar. It smelled like Luke. Luke popped away for a moment, after giving Reggie a quick kiss. He came back with a wet cloth and saw that Reggie had not moved. 

Luke took the cloth and wiped Reggie’s stomach, getting the bit he hadn’t been able to swallow. After, Luke changed his underwear and helped Reggie put his back on. Luke was afraid it would be awkward, after. But as he snuggled beside Reggie, the love of his life and death, and buried his nose in Reggie’s hair, he sighed in happiness. This is where he was meant to be. 

* * *

That was how Alex found them, thankfully still covered. He was happy they’d at least stopped pining after each other but seeing his friends like this was not something we wanted. He smiled nonetheless and left the studio. 

He went to the house and saw Julie in her living room. She was sitting there a little red in the face. When she saw him, she nodded to the stairs, so he popped to her room. She was there a moment later. “Are you okay?” He was getting concerned. 

She looked at him, but she looked almost smug. “Oh, I’m fine, but you might want to stay out of the studio for a while.” 

Alex looked at her, what did she… oh. Oh no. “Did you?”

She laughed, “I went to check on them after Luke visited me today at lunch. He said he was gonna talk to Reggie. They weren't doing a lot of talking when I heard them from outside the studio.” She rolled her eyes, “I’m just glad they got their shit together.”

Alex and Julie looked at each other and burst out laughing. If there was one thing he remembered about his relationship with Luke, was that he had no volume control. It was probably a good thing that only a few people could hear them, or else the neighbors would probably have called in a noise complaint. 

They loved them to death, but their boys would drive them crazy. 


End file.
